poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Louis
Louis is a jazz-playing Alligator from the Disney film, The Princess and the Frog. He dreams to play music with the big boys. Louis happens to be an old friend of Benny the Beast, ever since they were young. This explained at Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island when he comes to rescue the gang from the dangers of Moonscar Island. Trivia *Louis met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog and there at the end, he became a member to The Jungle Adventure Crew and is shown to have a brother like personality to his team. *Louis made his first debut in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Louis made his first guest appearance in a Pooh's Adventures film in Pooh's Adventures of Racing Stripes. *Louis met Pooh and his friends again and met Ash and the gang, Woody Woodpecker, The Jungle Book Vultures, and Jiminy Cricket in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Louis will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Louis will make his first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal. *Louis has a fear of guns, just as in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, he mentioned security guards with guns, although none were seen. *Louis will reunite with Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog''. *Louis will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom Meets Peter Pan. *Louis helped Pooh and his friends for a short time in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Louis guest starred in [[Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King|''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King]] and Winnie the Pooh's World of Color. *Louis will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'', ''Winnie the Pooh Enters The Magic School Bus'', and ''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)''. Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters